


Teacher’s Pet (Mark/FemReader) Smut Fluff College-AU

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, After care, Alcohol, BDSM, College, Dom/sub, Experienced/Inexperienced, F/M, Mark's a good dom here, Name Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, commission, cum stuffing, reader is over 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request/Summary: Reader is a college student in her early 20′s. She’s never been too interested in dating in general, but then she meets Mark, her rather weird and eccentric history teacher. They grow close as she becomes his TA of sorts, and eventually they succumb to the attraction they feel to one another.Word Count: 9,352Warnings: Older Male/Younger Female, Teacher/Student, Dom/Sub, Experienced/Inexperienced, BDSM, spanking, name calling, cum stuffingA/N: In this AU, Mark can drink. Also, I’m sorry this is so long?? Like, it def got away from me lol. It took like a week but I hope it all makes sense put together. XD





	Teacher’s Pet (Mark/FemReader) Smut Fluff College-AU

“Thanks, I really need this today,” Y/N sighed, grabbing the hot cup extended in her direction.

Mark’s expression turns into one of mild concern as he joined her at the small table outside of the coffee shop; The Perk. It was the most popular coffee joint on campus and they’d taken it to making it their meeting spot after lunch, before classes resumed.

“What’s going on?” he questioned.

Taking a sip of her favorite warm drink, Y/N sighed and made a face as the hot liquid burnt her tongue. She placed the cup back down to cool as she started speaking.

“Just tired, I guess. Between all the course work and helping out with everything, and then of course mid terms coming up, there’s just a lot going on. I’m lucky if I can manage five hours of sleep each night because my brain just won’t shut off.”

He made a face of understanding before adjusting the new, round frames on his nose.

“This time of the year is always the worst. I hate that they put so much work on you all. There are studies coming out daily that prove how a strenuous case load does nothing but negative things to a young adult’s mind,” Mark replied.

The small woman nodded in agreement, tracing the rim of the cup musingly as her thoughts drifted slightly. 

Her midterms were the heaviest thing on her mind. In some classes, it was worth up to fifty percent of her grade. Not getting at least an eighty percent on them could ruin her high marks. 

Her eyes darted up to Mark as he took out his phone and for a moment she considered asking him for help with studying but decided against it. He had a lot of work as well and she couldn’t abuse her friendship with her teacher just to keep her grades up. 

It felt wrong. 

A little smirk tilted up the corners of his mouth and suddenly her directions were torn into a completely opposite direction. Gods, he was handsome. 

Biting her lip hard, she reprimanded herself internally and snagged up her cup, taking a large gulp of the scalding liquid in hopes of keeping her mouth shut.

Another late Friday night found her sitting up in Mark’s office, helping look over papers of aspiring students that she didn’t even know the face or name of. 

She didn’t mind. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do. The alternative option was going back to her dorm room to study or catch up on some Netflix. Social interaction was definitely higher on her priorities. Even if it was spent in mostly silence, just being around someone else was nice.

Mark interrupted the silence with a sudden, startling groan, bending back nearly in half as the sound of cracking joints filled the room.

Y/N cringed slightly at the display. Torn between worry over his skeletal integrity and getting an eye full of the spontaneous expanse of belly suddenly exposed, she nibbled on her lip and looked back down at the papers.

“You okay?” she questioned quietly.

“Yeah, yeah, just getting a little too old to spend hours at a time bent over a desk,” he replied with a chuckle.

“You’re not old. How many times do I have to tell you that,” she retorted instinctively, shooting him a faux glare.

When their eyes met, she saw the amusement dancing in them as he smirked.

“As many as you can. It’s nice to hear when half the kids running around here are more than ten years my junior and call me an old man.”

“You’re unbelievable!” she laughed.

The silence resumed once their laughter died down but now she could no longer focus. 

He didn’t really believe he was old, did he? He was only 28, possibly on the cusp of 29. He acted and looked much younger than that though, really. If she didn’t know better, she’d probably guess he was only three or four years older than her twenty one. 

When he shifted again, he let out another sigh. She quickly looked away before she was caught staring.

“It’s getting late. I can finish these tomorrow. I’m tired and I know you have to be too,” he muttered.

She almost protested, but a yawn caught her off guard, flushing her cheeks red as he grinned in victory.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your building,” he urged, “It’s too late for you to be walking around here alone.”

“Fine, but only because you’re the one tired,” she agreed with a mock eye roll. 

Mark snickered and murmured, “Sure, sure. Whatever you say, punk.”

They went about shuffling papers around and closing folders to organize the big mess before finally leaving the office. He locked the door behind them before the strode down the empty hall. It would have been very unnerving to be in there alone without him.

“How is the studying coming?” he questioned as they stepped into the cool night air, “I know last week you said it was getting hard.”

Y/N wilted for a moment and regarded the cloudless sky instead of answering.

“Y/N? That bad?” he pushed.

Her breath came out in a little puffy cloud as she groaned in reply. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s hopeless. I’m doomed to fail,” she finally sighed. 

It was quiet for a few moments other than their shoes on the concrete as they maneuvered through the campus. 

“I could help you,” he spoke up suddenly.

Y/N looked over in surprise at that, just to find him regarding her closely.

“I mean, obviously I’m not going to be skilled at every subject but I can help you with some new studying techniques. It’s always easier to get it done when there’s someone to help you through it.”

As her mind buzzed with the offer, she let her head drop forward and stared at the cracks passing by underneath. 

“Yeah, yeah that would be nice. Monday?” she eventually answered. 

“How about tomorrow? You could stop by since there’s no class and we’d have a few hours undisturbed to cram as much knowledge into your brain as humanly possible,” he teased.

A grin broke across her face at his analogy but she nodded nonetheless.

“Sure, I’d really appreciate that.”

They discussed specifics as they finished the rest of the trek to her dorms; four in the evening with all her notes and books at his place. They could order pizza for dinner and study until she felt ready or she needed a break. 

“Thank you so much,” she repeated one last time as he held the building door open for her.

“It’s the least I can do for all the uncredited work you’re helping me do,” he replied easily.

Before she could second guess herself, she wrapped around his middle in a tight hug and then darted inside, waving at him once the door shut until she saw his form leave the stoop. 

It wans’t until she shut her own bedroom door that she felt her heart racing.

She was going to be in his home for the first time ever. She probably could ever mention it to anyone lest they assume something more dastardly was going on and got him in trouble. 

With calculus problems dancing in her sleepy veiled thoughts, she fell into bed and burrowed under the covers, eager to pass the night away as quickly as possible.

Y/N showed up at Mark’s door with a case of soda and homemade cookies at exactly four o’clock. Mark’s reaction was hilarious and ended up with him nearly spilling the cookies all over the floor as he coveted them hastily. 

“You make the best cookies. I doubt you’ll even get any before I’m done with them,” he informed her with a serious expression.

She had to giggle at his antics and elbowed him in the side before following his lead into the living room. Kicking off her shoes, she left them by the doorway and met him at the couch.

“It’s payment for your help anyway,” she replied.

“I’d say that you didn’t have to, but I love these damn things,” he retorted, snagging a cookie from the box before setting them on the coffee table.

He plopped down without a care onto the couch and patted the cushion next to him. 

“So what kind of mess are we getting into? Maths, science, English?” he questioned through a mouth full of cookie.

Y/N shook her head in a silent laugh then unzipped her bag, pulling out book after book, along with her notebooks and some pencils.

“I also brought blank note cards in case we need to make flash cards.”

He didn’t respond and, out of curiosity, she looked over, just to find him with a strange expression on his face. Instantly his eyes met hers and he flashed her a cookie filled smile.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna need something stronger than soda to get through this though, I think.”

There was something off about his tone but she couldn’t decipher what it was. 

Mark jumped up and headed off into another room without a word.

Sitting back in her seat, she pressed the fabric of her T-shirt down and let out a frustrated sigh as it tried to come back up when she moved. It was her last clean, not overly stuffy, shirt and she almost regretted wearing it. It’d been a battle to keep it in place since she’d dried it on the wrong setting and it shrunk just enough to be a nuisance, but she hadn’t wanted to show up looking like a super nerd either.

When he finally returned, she pulled out her calculus book and the notebook corresponding to it.

“This is probably the worst so we might wanna knock it out first,” she offered.

“Sure thing,” he replied, setting a tumbler of amber liquid on a side table to his right.

She eyed it curiously but made no comment. Who knew the easy going history professor drank? Surely not her.

Her thoughts were torn wide open and in flooded anxious butterflies and mild embarrassment as his hand covered hers, attempting to take the book from her. 

Both spit out awkward apologies and she released the book quickly, eager to stop the flutters in her belly from taking over. 

His hand was so large, soft, and warm. 

“So what would you say is your weakest area in this?” he questioned. 

“Honestly, a lot of it can be confusing, but I have the most trouble with limits. Like, when it involves equations and factoring and such?” she replied, hoping he didn’t think her too dim.

He let out a low whistle then gave her a toothy grin.

“This is definitely gonna take some work, and I’m gonna need a refresher course as we go through this, but we’ll get it done!”

His enthusiasm was catching and she found herself grinning in reply. 

Pushing her plate aside, Y/N let out a long groan and fell back against the cushions. 

“I love Gio’s pizza so much but I always eat too much,” she complained weakly.

“I know what you mean,” he groaned in reply.

Looking over, she found the older man patting his stomach with an adorable pout on his face.

“Back to work?” she offered warily, almost hoping he was ready to call it a night. 

“Yeah, we gotta knock this out,” he murmured.

Her willpower to pass midterms was wilting slowly but surely. With a heavy sigh, she sat up and grabbed the note cards, handing them over to him. Thankfully they were onto Anatomy and Physiology now, and it was mostly definitions and terms. 

Again his fingers brushed hers, but this time they didn’t pull away so quickly. Eyes looking up in surprise, she found his warm, chocolate orbs staring back; his lower lip bit between his teeth.

“Mark?” 

His eyes moved down for a moment before snapping back up, widening in apparent shock before he jerked away.

“Sorry, uh, time for a refill I think,” he muttered, rising quickly to his feet and snagging up his glass, “Do you need one?”

Eyebrows shooting up in disbelief, she took into account her nerves and racing heart, then nodded.

“Sure, it would probably help me focus more on the work,” she admitted.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, just barely loud enough for her to hear. 

Muttering low enough that she couldn’t make out his words, he escaped the room quickly. Y/N waited, full of confusion and butterflies. A few clanks and bangs came from the other room until he finally made his was back in. Instead of carrying two glasses of alcohol, he held two empty tumblers and two big glass bottles in his hands plus a 2 liter of soda under his arm.

“Wasn’t sure what you’d like. I’ve got Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan. I’ve probably got some wine somewhere to if these are too much,” he explained.

“Uh, no, Jack’s fine,” Y/N replied meekly.

Were they really about to drink together? Coming over to her professor’s house after school hours looked back enough, but drinking at the same time? 

Before she could voice her concerns over the situation, he pressed the cool glass into her palm and clanked it against his own. 

“Cheers.”

She mimicked his motions and took a small drink of the bitter liquid, trying her hardest not to let the disgust register on her face as it splashed over her tongue. 

The speed at which he took the shot surprised her, but also urged her on to keep up. With an uncontrollable grimace, she downed the rest of the glass and set it along side his. 

“Okay, A and P. Let’s do this,” he sighed, sitting back. 

Card after card, he asked and she answered. She didn’t miss a single one until they were almost through the stack. 

“You seem to have this down pretty well. What other subjects do you have?”

As he spoke, he poured them both another glass. She noticed that he added more cola to her glass this time around and couldn’t help a slight blush. 

“Chemistry. The rest of it I can do myself,” she answered him as she took her glass.

“Mm, lovely. You really like to take the hard courses, don’t you,” he said, tone light and playful.

Grinning, she replied, “What can I say? I like to test my limits.”

The smile on his lips drooped slightly and his tongue darted out across his lips. She would have swore she even heard him curse softly under his breath. 

“Test your limits, huh? Sounds like we have something in common,” he finally muttered, “Clinks.”

They tapped their glasses together again and he left her in the dust with his shot, immediately going for another.

“I can’t do this shit,” he grumbled lowly.

“Can’t do what?” she replied, then downed her own shot. 

He looked baffled at her question, then groaned, blush tingeing the corners of his cheeks and tops of his ears. 

“Nothing, that was supposed to stay in my head. Ignore whatever might pop out of my mouth. Whiskey tends to make my lips loose,” he replied.

As she set her glass down, he finished his and sat it down as well. 

He wiggled around and subtly shifted closer. Y/N wouldn’t have noticed except suddenly her calf was growing warm from the pressure of his leg against hers.

Clearing her throat, she tried to ignore the explosion of delight and flutters in her belly and focus on digging her book out from the other ones. Upon sitting back up, his hand was suddenly cupping her jaw, thumb rubbing chastely across the apple of her cheek.

“You’re so cute when you blushing,” he murmured.

Everything stammered to a stop in her body; lungs, thoughts, and even heart seeming to pause in disbelief. His thumb dragged roughly down her cheek to run under her lip before he finally pulled away with a ragged sigh.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I- Let’s get on with this Chem work,” he mumbled. 

Her heart felt light and yet overly heavy as it raced in her chest, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of him even as he obviously avoided looking her way. 

“Pour me another?” she asked, finally looking away to the book in her lap.

“Yeah,” he coughed, “Probably a good idea.”

She flipped through the pages of the text book until she finally found the section she was looking for. 

Mark’s hand darted into her vision with a full glass and she took it quickly, downing it without a second thought. The burn was still furious and the taste horrid, but she was starting to loose some of the anxious worry that was so present in her mind before. 

“That took longer than I expected,” Y/N admitted as she fell back against the soft cushions of the couch, shoulder leaning against his.

Mark let out a short chortle and added, “You think? It’s like fuckin’ midnight. How’d it get this late? Fuck, man.”

Letting her eyes close, the small woman relaxed in place and shifted closer to the big, warm body next to her own. The scent of his cologne, clean and citrus tinted, burned through her nose as she chanced breathing it in. 

“You tired?” he asked suddenly.

Jerking upright with wide, surprised eyes, she blinked at him for a few moments before his words fully registered in her buzzed brain.

“Oh, yeah, kinda. I should probably head home,” she replied.

Immediately, she started grabbing up her books and shoving them into the book bag, but was stopped shortly by large hands encircling her wrists.

“You kidding me? It’s midnight. It’s too late to walk home, and you’re drunk as fuck. I’m not letting you walk or drive, and I can’t drive you.Just stay here. I’ve got an extra room you can use,” he urged.

As he spoke, his chocolate brown orbs grew closer and closer, until her breaths were nearly silent in anticipation.

“Mark, I- I appreciate that, but this already looks horrible. What if someone found out that-”

“Y/N! Look, you gotta agree that it would be stupid to send you out there on your own, drunk like you are,” he spoke, his grip growing tighter, “Anyone could try to take advantage of you.” 

At that, his voice grew fierce and angry, his eyes narrowing as if already angered.

“And then I’d have to hurt someone, and that’s even worse on my record than you sleeping in my spare room.”

“I- I don’t know,” she replied.

“Look, stay here, I’ll go get it set up.”

Before she could protest, he was up and jogging out of the room. Her brain swirled in muddled argument with itself. The whole night was something that probably shouldn’t have happened, and yet she was beyond escatic that it had. Not only did she learn alot with his help, she adored spending so much time with him and learning more about him. The alcohol was where she’d gone wrong. With the liquid in her system, everything was burning up inside her. She couldn’t get over how dashing he looked in his new spectacles, how big his arms looked in the spandex workout shirt he had been wearing, how deep and rough his voice sounded when he said her name.

No, she couldn’t stay, because then she’d make a move and fuck up the entire dynamic between them. She couldn’t chance loosing him as her friends, much less embarrassing herself in front of him as a student for the rest of the year. 

With quick hands, she finished packing up and jumped up, determined to head out and walk back home. It was cold and that would clear her head up enough to make the trek safe. 

Just as her hand grabbed the handle of the door, Mark called out her name and foot steps rushed in her direction. 

She almost turned to face him, but then she was pushed against the door. Even though her senses were disjointed, there was no denying the feeling of his broad, firm body pressed against her back.

Through inebriated, panicked thoughts, she took in a deep shaky breath and tried to remain calm. 

“Where are you going?” Mark purred lowly, hot breath wafting teasingly across the tip of her ear.

A little shiver ran through her being before she could answer.

“H-Home?”

“I already told you, it’s too dangerous for you to drive drunk. Why are you so insistent on leaving?” 

“I- I’m afraid I’m going to do something stupid if I’m stuck in this house with you any longer,” she admitted quietly.

That earned a heft sigh before his breath was purring across her ear teasingly, “Y/N, I think we need to talk about the obvious elephant in the room.”

With that, his hips pressed flat against her bottom. Gods, he was already hard?! She bit her lip hard to stifle the weak moan that crawled out from her chest but she knew it was no use.

She was suddenly whirled around and her back met the wall bluntly as his face loomed in front of hers. Fuck, he was so beautiful. 

A sharp bark of laughter from him told her that her thoughts weren’t as silent as she’d hoped.

“Tell me this is what you mean,” he muttered, eyes narrowing in curiosity as his hands crept around her waist, “Tell me you’ve been feeling this too. How perfect we’ve been working together, it’s not just a coincidence, Y/N. Tell me you’ve been thinking about this- us - just as much as I have.”

Her tongue wet her lips nervously as she tried to figure out the right path to take. The both knew it was wrong, which is why they’d been dancing around the obvious attraction for so long, but as she debated it, she found that she couldn’t lie anymore.

“I-I have,” she admitted, “I’ve felt something since the first time I walked into your class.”

With that, his face was leagues closer to her own until she felt the first tentative brush of his lips on her own. She couldn’t respond fast enough, lifting onto her tiptoes eagerly with a whimper.

Permission granted, Mark gave an undignified grunt before devouring her as if he were starving. The hands on her waist finished their trek around her back and cupped her ass with fervor, pinning her body against his. 

She couldn’t resist copping a feel of her own, palming his firm torso through the ridiculous flowery silk shirt covering his chest. 

As his tongue plunged between her lips, she went to work on the buttons holding the fabric closed. Through the alcohol and lust fueled haze, she managed to pop them open one by one until she could push it back. He shrugged it off, dropping it to the floor carelessly, and returned his hands to their previous perch, fingers squeezing and massaging with rapt attention. 

The need for air became too strong and it was with great regret that she pulled back, gulping in air like a fish out of water. 

“I’m not going to lie to you, Y/N. I need you to know that if we go down this road, you’re going to see parts of me you’ve never seen before. Fuck, part of my attraction to you comes from how damn well you listen to me, how eager you are to please and bend to my will. I have an eclectic taste, to put it mildly. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

She responded with a slow nod.

“I think I do. You want to have control of this… of me?”

“Exactly,” he responded with a small smile, “But only if you’re comfortable with it. Nothing will happen here that you’re not okay with. If you wanted to stop this right now, I have a spare bed made up that you could sleep off the alcohol in. If you want to keep going, I need to know two things. One, that you will trust me and be completely honest with me. Two, that you let me know if anything becomes too much. Is that doable?”

“Absolutely,” she answered, chewing on her lip.

“I abide by the stop light system, do you know what that is?”

When she shook her head no, there was a flash in his eyes, whether it was doubt or lust she couldn’t tell.

“Red means stop. If you say red, everything ends immediately. Yellow means slow down and stop, talk about what’s going on if you’re uncertain or need to change something. Green is good. If I ask your color, I need you to be completely transparent with me. If you’re not, things can get out of hand and that’s the last thing I want.”

“Fine, red stop. Yellow slow down. Green good. I got it,” she assured him.

“And you’re okay with me being in complete control? What about dirty talk? Are you comfortable with being ordered around and called names?”

At that she hesitated, thinking carefully about her options.

“I’ve never done much of that, but I’d be willing to try pretty much anything you like, except extreme stuff,” she explained. 

One of his big hands came up and cupped her jaw line, lifting her chin until their gazes were locked together.

“I won’t do anything that will bruise you or cause permanent harm. I’m not going to do anything to you with anything except my hands. Can you handle spanking, hair pulling, biting?” 

She nodded at that, a flush coming to her face as she reacted intimately to the thought of being spanked by him.

“I need you to tell me that you’re on board with this. If you have any doubts, I need to know.”

“No, no doubt. I trust you,” she answered.

The stern look in his eyes softened at that comment and he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. 

“That’s my good girl.”

A buzz of excitement vibrated through her core at that comment and she couldn’t help preening under the affection. 

“Mm, we better move this to the bedroom,” he murmured.

Suddenly his hands were gripping under her butt and lifting her into his waist. She clung to him in worry but realized soon enough that he was walking just fine, even with her in his arms.

“You’re incredible.”

He let out a soft chuckle before turning a corner. When a door shut behind him, she knew they had to be in the bedroom. 

Her back met the bed suddenly, causing a sharp squeak to escape before she could gather her wits. 

Mark stepped back and popped open the button on his slacks, shoving them down with his underwear and kicking them aside in favor of stroking his erection that she couldn’t take her eyes off of. 

It was big, much bigger than she’d expected when she felt him shoved against her ass earlier. Thick, long, already with a drop of precum coming out with each pump of his fist. 

“You look like you want something, Y/N. Sit on the edge of the bed,” he instructed, lips lifting in a smirk.

She sat up and scooted to the place she was instructed, fists balled against her thighs nervously. She’d never done much in the way of sex. A few hand jobs, less bow jobs, and a few quick, dull rolls in the bed, but nothing like what she was expecting from the man in front of her. He was older, for one. He was obviously very experienced and knew what he wanted from her. Her stomach burned at the thought of all the things that could transpire between them. 

A hand in her hair tilted her head back as he stepped in close, cock head barely missing her lips as he started stroking again.

“Are you ready?” he questioned cautiously.

“Completely,” she answered, parting her lips and leaning in.

His taste surprised her, although familiar in the slightly sweet tang, it was much less potent than she remembered. She almost liked it.

Her eyes rolled up and she realized that it might be more the man than the taste that made it bearable. 

Carefully she hollowed her cheeks and let him start a slow rhythm. She couldn’t help the blush that flushed her cheeks when his eyes dropped and met hers even though the intimate pose.

“Such beautiful eyes,” he murmured under his breath, “Like a sweet, little doe.”

That was all she could take. Y/N’s shut in mortification as she kept up her pace, going further down with each pass. Everything was much more heightened without sight. His little grunts under each breath he let out and the hiss he gave as he pushed back in, it was all intensified. She couldn’t help but feel dirty at the fact she could feel her arousal amplify at the noises he let out. 

Then he hit the back of her throat, and it took all of her effort not to gag and retch on his cock as he let out a growling moan. Despite being unsure if she could manage it, she pressed on, eyes burning with tears.

“Oh that feels good. Oh it feels sooo good. Ugh. Fuck, oh fuck, Y/N. You gonna take me all the way? Hmm?”

The naughty words lit a fire under her and she focused on loosening her mouth up more, hoping to do what she’d only seen in porn.

“Fuck, yessss. Such a sweeeet little mouth. Keep it open, baby. Let me aallll the way in.”

Tears ran down her cheeks in rivers as she forced her mouth open as wide as possible, barely resisting the urge to gag as he pushed down her throat. 

The lack of airflow shocked her enough to send her eyes flying open wide in fear, but then she caught the blissful expression on his face. 

Beautiful.

He jerked back suddenly with a low, rumbling groan. 

“You’re so naive and yet you have the skills of a well trained slut. Fuckin’ enigma,” he breathed out harshly.

At first she felt a flicker of doubt at the word slut, but reminded herself that it was to be expected. Mark danced on the darker side of sex and intimacy, where words like that (and probably much worse) were common ground. 

He had warned her. 

“Stand up,” he barked suddenly.

Y/N scrambled to her feet as quick as she could and gasped at the force with which she was dragged into his arms. His mouth worked hard and fast as her neck, moving on from one bite to another before the stinging pain even set it.

“Mph, you smell so good,” he purred against her throat as his hands tugged at her shirt, “Just delicious. Makes me wanna eat you up right now.”

Cheeks red, she lifted her arms and allowed him to pull off her shirt, his hands immediately reaching around and unsnapping her bra next. 

Without warning, she was flung back onto the bed. His hulking form crawled over her but stopped up midway, hands groping and squeezing and biting at her breasts with fervor. 

“S-Shit!” she gasped out, unsure if it was out of pain or pleasure. 

All the sensations were melding together at a boiling point in her core, leaving her aching for more. She couldn’t remember a time she ever felt so needy for anyone. 

Warm and wet, his mouth trailed open mouthed kisses up the valley between her breasts before darting down and sucking up her right nipple. 

“Oh, god, Mark!”

At the sound of his name, his hips bucked, pressing his thigh tightly against her jean clad core. The pleasure at just that touch had her eyes rolling back and her hips canting up in response. The pressure on her peak grew more intense, to the point she couldn’t catch her breath, and then suddenly he popped off with a husky moan. 

“So responsive,” he murmured, thumb coming up to rub the now-sore nub, “Just for me.”

“Mmh-HNG!”

Her agreement was cut off by her own noise of bliss, head going back and fingers tangling in his hair as he repeated the same actions on the opposite side. His thumb never stopped stimulating her aching side, and slowly his thigh started a teasing grind against her core. She couldn’t help rocking up into his motions, breath catching on each rise. 

With another loud pop, he pulled off and pressed a gentle kiss to the now tender peak.

“As much as I want to see you riding my thigh, I need more,” he muttered.

She didn’t even look but she could hear the smirk in his tone. He rose to his knees and started working on her pants, which she lifted her hips and helped slide off. Her panties went along with. When he started kissing up her inner left calf, she heard him rumbling words up to her.

“When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to move for hours. I’m going to destroy this beautiful body.”

Her hands slapped up over her face in mortification, but he jerked them back down forcefully. 

“Don’t hide from me. I want to see every fucking expression on that gorgeous face. Understood?”

“Y-Yes,” she whispered.

“Yes, what?” he retorted, voice taking on a sharp edge.

With an embarrassed whimper, she replied, “Yes, sir.”

In the beginning of their friendship she’d called him sir because of his position as her teacher but lately it was more just Mark. Calling him sir once more dredged up many different emotions, but mostly caused the brewing lust to kick up even brighter in her core. 

“Good girl. You’ve always been a quick learner. I love that about you.”

His hands gripped her calves and suddenly pushed her legs up, pressing her thighs close to her torso and calves against her thighs.

“Hold your legs right here, don’t move,” he instructed.

“Okay… sir,” she murmured.

He moved around on the bed but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes again yet. It would make it too real and she might just combust.

The feeling of fingers against her lips made her jump in place and a wicked gasp tear out of her throat. 

“Color?” he asked sharply.

“G-Green,” she replied quickly, “Just new.”

“Mmm, just how many people have you been with Y/N?” he questioned.

She started to speak, even though she was slightly embarrassed at the small number, but she lost all function of her mouth when his thick, wet tongue slid up her between her lips. 

“Sh-Shhiit, uh, t-three sir,” she managed to stammer out when he made a noise of impatience. 

“And none of them bothered to take the time to please you the right way?” he pushed.

Y/N’s brows furrowed and her lips fell open in a silent moan as his lips wrapped around her clit and suckled on the sensitive nub. Her arms ached with the exertion of keeping her body still. She wanted so badly to wrap around his head and urge him on.

When he pulled back, she couldn’t help the keening cry that came out.

“I asked you a question. I’m waiting for an answer.”

“Umph, no, no sir, no one has,” she huffed out, “Please don’t stop.”

“Thank you. I expect you to answer everything I ask you in a reasonable time limit.”

“Okay, sir,” she replied quickly.

She thought her body might give out when he finally returned to his previous motions. Even when he relinquished his hold on her clit, he didn’t stop teasing her, tracing letters and zigzags until she was a shaking mess. 

“S-Shit, Mark- I-I mean, sir! I think I’m gonna come,” Y/N whimpered, voice trembling under the effort to remain under his orders. 

It was mixed in with a rabid growl, but she heard the husky curse under his breath as he lifted. 

“I can’t even begin to tell you how perfect you are for this, for me. I didn’t even have to fucking tell you. Goddamn, I’m gonna wanna take you down to the play room and lock you away forever as mine if you get any more perfect,” he panted out raggedly. 

At that, her eyes shot open in shock. A play room? Did he mean like in that 50 shades of grey book? She’d never read it but she’d heard the horror stories of how bad it was, how bad the man treated the woman.

As if catching on to her thoughts, he reached up suddenly and caressed her face softly.

“I’m sorry. That was a thoughtless statement. I’m just so… excited… by how well you’re taking to this. I’d never make you do or go anywhere you weren’t comfortable with, okay? I’m gonna say a lot of stupid shit, let you know what I want to do to you, but nothing will ever happen without me asking you first, okay? Tell me if I do take it too far though,” he murmured, gaze softening as he looked over her, “Still green?”

After a moment, she nodded. 

“All good,” she replied.

“Okay,” he sighed, pulling his hand away, “I want you to let me know when you’re going to come, but don’t stop. Let it all go, okay?”

She nodded once more and then added, “Yes, sir.”

That earned a smirk before he was dropping back down between her knees. 

Eyes shutting and fingers scratching against her knees, she bit her lip hard to muffle some of the noise coming from her mouth. 

“I said, let it all go. Don’t you dare be quiet. There’s no one here to hear you except me and I want to hear everything. You moan, curse, or scream to your hearts desire,” he instructed before swiftly returning to his work.

Every swipe of his tongue felt like another proverbial log in the fire of her desire. Nothing she’d ever experienced held a candle to the bliss building and unfurling in her core. 

The sudden presence of his finger pressing into her entrance had her back snapping straight and her head dropping back against the pillows with a lofty groan. With ease and an unexpected gentleness, he maneuvered his way into her wet channels and started a slow motion. After a few thrusts, he worked a second finger in, and that’s when she started to lose control of herself. 

Breath shaking, she tried to keep a hold on her mouth despite his encouragement, but it was impossible with the sensations he was throwing onto her. The thick fingers she’d admired on his big hands so many times felt better than she’d ever imagined, finding and stretching to places she’d only wished for in her darkest times. 

When her breath started falling out with heated gasps and shudders of bliss, she knew she was lost. 

His fingers quickened in their pace and shifted in angle until they curled up, wasting no time finding her sweet spot that sent her into frenzied spasms as she cried his name.

All too quickly she felt the tightening and pulsing of her climax pushing forth and she tried to get the words out.

“Gonna- Mark, I’m gonna come, gonna- fuck! Ohmygods, Mark!”

Finally, with a sharp nip of his teeth over her flesh, pleasure overwhelmed every sense in her body. All thought left her mind except the mantra of his name as waves of euphoria pounded at her walls.

Hand delving into his hair, she pressed on the back of his head as she arched into his touch, her other hand tearing at the sheets with a furious strength. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, ohmygod. Markplease!”

Her words came out in a rush and jumble, caring for nothing other than needing more of him. 

Out of nowhere, he shoved her hand from his head and lifted up over her with a terrifying snarl. Before she could even react to the change, the head of his cock took the place his fingers just vacated and he thrust in with abandon. 

Y/N’s cry was weak but spoke volumes, causing his immediate stand still.

“Ngh, fuck. Color, now?” he demanded gruffly.

“G-Green, just, s-slow, please,” she panted.

Even through the pain of being suddenly stretched so wide, there was no denying how good it felt. 

His entire being shuddered as a low growl poured from his parted lips, but he appeared to take heed in her words, pushing at a much more careful place. 

“You… I can’t even begin to explain… just how fucking good you feel,” he cursed harshly, eyes meeting hers with an intense gaze that made her feel even smaller under him, “I wanna just fucking pound you into this bed and break you. God I wanna do it so bad.”

His tone turned almost whiny for a moment before the seductive, deep cadence returned. 

“You are on birth control, aren’t you?” he questioned suddenly.

“Mmhmm, yes sir,” she replied immediately, “Mirena; so we’re completely safe.”

“Good, because I’m going to fill you with every ounce of cum that I can,” he retorted.

With that, his mouth crashed down on hers and his hips sped up. Her breath caught as unbelievable ecstasy thrummed right back to life and she felt instantly back on edge. His tongue filled her mouth eagerly, stealing every last drop of her breath until she felt like passing out. Finally he broke away and she sucked in air furiously, having to smile slightly as he copied her motions against her temple. 

“Are you comfortable with me getting rougher?” he asked, “Be honest.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt any more.”

“Thank fuck,” he sighed.

Despite having felt as if she was stretched as far as possible, he pushed in deeper, holding nothing back as his pace grew punishing. 

Her head buzzed with utter bliss and delight as she listened intently to all the noises coming from his mouth, every groan and mumble was straight aphrodisiac to her body. Clips of curses, her name, and threats of what he wanted to do to her filled her ears as he shoved her brutally up the precipice of her orgasm again. 

Suddenly he jerked out, tearing an angry moan from her out with it.

“Flip over. On your fucking hands and knees now.”

She battled against the jelly sensation in her limbs and rolled over, letting his insistent hands position her until her face was against the mattress and her hips were angled up against his cock. He slipped in with ease. 

“God fucking damn it,” he groaned, voice wavering, “You look so fuckin’ sexy like this.Even tighter too. How are you so damn tight when you’re wetter than the Niagra, little slut? God. One of these nights I’m gonna fuck this thick ass too. Bet it’d be even tighter on my dick, if that’s even physically possible. Bet you’d scream real pretty for me if I buried my cock between these cheeks, wouldn’t you?”

A brush of a digit against her rear entrance had her nearly jerking up, terrified he’d make good on his words right then, but he put a stop to it, shoving her back down with a hand between her shoulder blades. He stopped all movement as he started rubbing her back gently. 

“Shh, just talk. Remember, I’ll always ask first,” he rushed out, “Not gonna do that tonight. Please, trust me, Y/N. I’ll never hurt you or give you a reason to fear me.”

“I trust you,” she assured him as she recognized panic in his tone.

Her worry drifted away and she melted into his thrusts, arching her back to give him more access and better angles until she was practically breathing out his name with each thrust. 

“Good, good girl. I care about you too much to scare you away. Never found someone who listens to me so perfect, who behaves so well for me. I never want to scare you or hurt you, well, more than you’d like anyway.”

With that, a sharp slap landed against her left cheek and she cried out in shock, clenching around him just to beg for more. 

“Mm, yeah. See, there’s plenty of pain that feels just as good for you as it does me,” he moaned. 

Slap after slap rained down back and forth on each cheek until the burning pain grew almost unbearable. She almost told him, but much to her shock, he stopped and gripped her hips so tight they bruised under his hold.

“‘M gonna come and fill you up. You’ll like that, won’t you? Every inch of this tight fucking cunt is gonna be filled with my cum, and it’s gonna stay there as I fuck you again, and again, and again. You’re gonna be my little cum slut tonight. Got it?”

“Oh gods yes, please! Come in me,” she whimpered.

Never had she felt a man come in her but she’d always been curious, and here he was going to fulfill it. She felt depraved as she begged him for his cum, felt dirty as she squeezed and clenched around his cock until he was snarling like an animal, and she loved it. 

One hand left her hip and resurfaced between her lips, fingers rubbing her clit furiously. The sudden shock was enough to sent her spiraling into the void with complete frivolity. 

Mark fucked into her with enough force to slam the headboard into the wall and rock the bed on it frame, cursing her name and moaning like a man possessed. The familiar stutter of hips slowing was the only warning she got before she felt his warm cum spill into her core, the nails on her hip scratching angry lines up her ass and back as he gasped and shook. 

As her orgasm began to fade, she tried to catch her breath, marveling at all the sensations battling for control in her body; and then he was moving again.

“Oh god, wh-”

“I told you, you’re gonna be completely stuffed with my cum before we’re through here.”

A weak whimper fled her lips, and she went limp to his advances, marveling at the fact he was able to still fuck her with a now-limp cock and still make it feel good. 

“Give me a minute or two.”

Her eyes shut in contentment as he went about his slow, easy pace, keeping her body just on the beginning of interested without it being as overpowering as before. The nails that had previously been digging into her skin let up and he started lightly stroking up and down her spine as he silently kept moving. 

Mere minutes later, she heard his breath hitch and his cock started to stiffen. 

“Are you still green?” he questioned quietly, “Before we get going again.”

“Mmhmm, all green,” she replied softly.

“Good girl,” he murmured.

A shift smack landed on her ass and she went stiff under his hand, tightening around him in reaction. He groaned and repeated the action, bearing down hard into her core. 

“Still so tight after I’ve fucked you,” he commented shakily, “’S like you were made to hug my cock just right.”

Emotions bombarded her chest as she soaked in the praise and the deep words he tossed her way. The filthy praise continued as he worked up to that same rough and demanding rhythm that made her buzz from head to toe. 

A little grunt stole her attention to him as he started talking.

“Not gonna last as long. You feel too damn good with our cum inside you,” he panted, “I want you to come one more time for me. Be a good girl and play with your clit until you’re coming all over my cock.”

She hesitated but shifted around to reach between her thighs. It felt strange to play with herself while she was being fucked, but when he started ramming her into the mattress, there was no denying it felt incredible. 

With just the right pressure and strokes of her fingers, laid on each side of her tender bundle of nerves, she shot up to her climax in no time, panting against the sheet and drooling all over her cheek as she chased the high. 

“I feel you trembling for me, getting tighter. Let go,” he growled. 

The nails returned against her back as she melted into bed and worked her nub hard. 

“I said fucking come, you little slut. You either come now or you don’t come again for the rest of the fucking night!”

Immediately the threat caused a reaction. 

Gasping and sobbing through the hypersensitivity, Y/N rutted between his cock and her fingers as she cried his name out weakly. It was much smaller but there was no denying the pleasure the waved across her body, 

“Oh fuck, fuck, yeah.”

His words were lost in moans as his cock twitched and throbbed in her once more, warmth filling her until she felt it rolling out in drops. 

To her relief, he pulled out. Immediately she started to crawl away. 

“Uh-huh, where do you think you’re going? Stay right there. I’m no where near done with you. We’ve got many hours until dawn, and you’re still my little cum slut until then, understood?” 

The silent question stood still in the air, and for a moment she contemplated calling out yellow to discuss the situation, but a subconscious clench from her pussy knocked that idea clear out of her head.

“Yes, sir. I’m yours until dawn.”

“Good girl, and what do I get to do with you until then?” he urged.

A finger trailed up her spine and she barely managed to twitch, too exhausted to jolt out of his reach like she wanted. 

“Anything you want, sir.”

“That’s right,” he said.

There was a brief silence before he was moving around.

“Shh, I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured.

Gone was the stern tone. She almost questioned it until he rolled her over onto her back, catching his soft orbs looking on her with something akin to love.

“You’ve done so good for me tonight. Far better than I ever expected from someone so new to the scene. I want you to come for me one more time and then we’re done. I’m going to clean you up in the bath and then cuddle you, and you’re going to rest. Understood?”

She nodded weakly and relaxed against his hands, letting him push her knees apart as he shifted around. 

A shocked moan left her lips when she felt the delicate stroke of a tongue across her abused clit. 

“Still so responsive for me. I could never get tired of hearing how you sound when I touch you, feeling how you shake for me. Mmm.”

His moan set off a whole other set of sensations through her core and she nearly slammed her thighs closed around his head as he sucked on her nub. 

“Just one more time, beautiful girl. Can you do that for me? Hmm? Let me taste your cum again, baby.”

Eyebrows knitted in furious concentration, she nodded fervently as her fingers clawed at the sheets and her lips stayed parted in a silent moan. 

Soft little kitten licks and gentle teasing sucks against her sensitive flesh was all it took to send her over moments later, cunt clenching against the now-foreign emptiness as she shook and quivered with his name on her lips. 

“Ooh fuck yes. I wish you could see how god damn sexy you look when you come, and look at this.”

His fingers danced down her slit just to dip into her core and pull out with a groan. 

“Open your lips, Y/N.”

Without thinking, she opened her mouth, just to find his fingers slipping in. If she were in a better state of mind, she might have blanched at the flavor, but now she simply let it drain down her throat. 

“God you’re perfect,” he whispered, climbing up to her side, “Come on, you’ve earned the works. How does a bubble bath sound? I’ve got a Jacuzzi tub.”

“Yes please,” she replied, reaching out to him.

His arms held her firmly to his chest as he carried her into the bathroom, setting her easily on the toilet as he started to run the bath water. 

“You need to pee before we bathe, don’t want to get an infection or anything,” he instructed her calmly.

Finally she let her eyes roll open, embarrassed by his talk as if it were a normal conversation about the weather, and found him looking back in concern. 

“I know, but I’m serious. Not urinating after sex can cause a UTI. If you’re embarrassed with me in here, I’ll step out, but I can tell you now that it doesn’t bother me.”

He busied himself at the tub, turning on the jets and pouring in liquids, giving her a semblance of privacy. She took care of her business just in time for him to announce it was ready. 

He helped her into the tub and settled in behind her, pulling her weak form to his broad chest and holding her tight. Her entire body ached, even in places she didn’t know could hurt. 

“Are you feeling okay? I know that was a lot. I hope I didn’t push you beyond what you could handle,” he spoke softly as his hands made gentle paths through her hair.

“I’m okay, just really, really tired, and part of me feels really happy, the other is kind of nervous, I guess?”

He hummed and said, “That’s normal. You’re coming out of your sub head space so things might be a little off for a while, but that’s why I’m staying right with you. If you need anything, you tell me, okay? Food, massage, to smack me in the face.”

At that, she had to giggle, tilting her head back to find that soft look once again in his eyes.

“Seriously, you are incredible,” he sighed, “You might have blown every other lover I’ve had out of the water.”

“You’re one to talk. I’ve never felt anything like that. You’ve probably ruined me for other men,” Y/N joked back, feeling the truth of the statement deep down in the twist of her gut.

A pensive look crossed his face before an easy smirk took its place.

“Looks like we’re stuck together for a while then, huh?”

The insinuation made her grin and bury her face against his chest.

“I suppose so, if you’ll have me,” she replied.

“Of course. I’d have to be nuts to let you go. Smart, funny, you up with my lame sense of humor and even laugh at my jokes. Yeah, you’re a keeper. Question is, if you’ll have me, even for now? I know there are plenty of men closer to your age here…”

Despite the ache in her legs protesting, she shakily rose to her knees and turned, earning a gasp and his hands grabbing at her in worry.

“You’re gonna fall,” he chastized her warmly.

She settled on his lap and rested her palms against his chest, letting her thumbs run across the small thatch of hair.

“I’ve never been very interested in dating or looking for someone to spend my time with, and even less of an interest in sex honestly, but with you, I’ve felt that interest return. I thought it was a silly crush when I first saw you because of how cute you are, but… as I’ve gotten to know you, I really care for you now. You’ve got such a good heart, and you’re so intelligent, and your jokes are no where near lame. You’re funny, and fun to be around, and you don’t make fun of me when I try new things, and I really appreciate all of that about you.”

Her heart raced, worried for some sort of rejection at her admission, but it calmed when he pulled her into a firm embrace.

“Yeah, we’re stuck together,” he sighed with a tone of amusement in his voice, “I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
